gleefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Brittany Pierce
| imdb = }} Brittany S. Pierce is een fictief personage van de Amerikaanse televisieserie Glee van Fox Broadcasting Company. Ze is lid van de Cheerios, lid van de New Directions en een voormalig lid van de Troubletones. Haar beste vriendin is Santana Lopez, en goede vrienden met de andere New Directions leden. Ze is ook de nieuwe McKinley High Senior Student Body sinds 2012. Ze is biseksueel, al is dat nooit goed gezegd. Ze heeft op het moment een relatie met haar beste vriendin Santana Lopez Brittany S. Pierce wordt gespeeld door Heather Morris. Uiterlijk Brittany heeft, bijna, altijd een cheerleaders pakje aan met witte gympen en haar blonde haar in een paardenstaart. Verder is ze een trendsetter. Ze heeft er bijvoorbeeld voor gezorgd dat beenwarmers rond haar armen en de dagelijkse outfit van Rachel een hippe trend wordt! Persoonlijkheid Brittany is een populaire student van Nederlandse afkomst en is erg trots omdat ze bijna met iedereen in de school (jongens en meisjes) gezoend heeft (waaronder de conciërce). Samen met Quinn Fabray en Santana Lopez stopten ze met cheerleaden, omdat Sue Sylvester haar een gevaarlijke stunt wou laten doen. Sue wou Brittany namelijk uit een kanon laten schieten. Samen met Quinn Fabray en Santana Lopez doet ze auditie voor de Glee club met het liedje; 'I Say A Little Prayer'. Nadat ze lid is geworden van Glee Club, maakt ze snel vrienden met wat minder poplulaire studenten. Brittany is niet een van de slimste, ze weet namelijk niet wat links en wat rechts is, maar Brittany is wel een van de aardigste Cheerios. Brittany vind dat ze in de schaduw van Britney Spears leeft, omdat haar volledige naam Brittany S. Pierce is, die ze in de aflevering Britney/Brittany verandert in Britney Spears. Ze gelooft in zichzelf en denkt ze dat ze het meest talentvolle Glee Club lid is. Later zegt ze ook dat ze elke solo zou moeten hebben in Glee Club. Seizoen 1 In de aflevering Showmance, zie je Brittany en de andere Cheerios kijken naar de Glee club, die 'Push It' zingt. Zij, Quinn en Santana doen auditie voor Glee Club, met het liedje; 'I Say A Little Prayer'. Eigelijk doen ze auditie omdat ze voor Sue moeten spioneren. Ze is ook te zien in Celibaat club In Afcafellas, moeten Quinn, Santana en Brittany van Sue de Glee Club kapot maken. Ze proberen Mercedes over te halen om Kurt mee uit te vragen en ze halen de Glee Club over om de strenge danscoach Dakota Stanley in te huren. Brittany gaat met de Glee Club mee naar de Carmel High School, de school van Vocal Adrenaline, om Dakota in the huren. Hij accepteert het antwoord, en als hij de Glee Club inspecteert, vertelt hij dat de Cheerios niet hoeven te veranderen. In de aflevering Preggers, helpen Brittany en Tina Kurt om een muziekvideo te maken van Beyonce's Single Ladies. Wanneer Kurt's vader naar beneden komt, zegt ze haar eerste tekst in de serie, ze vertelt dat Kurt lid is geworden van het football team als kicker. In The Rhodes No Taken, is Brittany aanwezig bij de repetities voor Don't Stop Believin' als Quinn de klas uitrent om over te geven. Later in de aflevering is ze te zien samen met the New Directions in hun eerste optreden als groep in Last Name (with April Rhodes) en Somebody to Love. In Vitamin D, treedt Brittany op met de meiden tijdens de competitie. Zij en alle andere meiden (behalve Quinn) nemen een oppepmiddel and zingen daarna met heel veel energie het nummer Halo/Walking on Sunshine In Throwdown, verdeelt Sue de Glee Club in 2 groepjes. Sue neemt de 'minderheden' mee en blijft Will nog met 5 zangers over. Brittany komt in Will's groepje en ze zingen 'No Air'. Wanneer Will de solos alleen aan Finn & Rachel geeft, zegt Quinn tegen Brittany en Puck dat Will de minderheden maar niets vindt en gaan naar Sue's groep te gaan. Ze doet de achtergrondzang in 'Keep Holding On'. In Mash-Up, Brittany & de andere Glee Club leden wachten op de jongens of ze kiezen voor Glee of het Football Team. Ze is erg blij wanneer Mike het muzieklokaal binnenkom. Ze doet de achtergrond zang in 'Bust A Move' en met alle andere leden, gooien ze een slushie naar Mr. Schuester aan het eind van de aflevering. In Wheels, moet de Glee club geld ophalen voor de bustrip om Artie ook mee te kunnen nemen. Dit doen ze met een muffin verkoop. Brittany vindt dit een slecht idee omdat ze verwardt raakt door recepten. Van Mr. Schuester moeten alle Glee leden een paar uur in een rolstoel om hun te laten voelen hoe zwaar het is voor Artie. Hierdoor komen we te weten dat (nadat ze haar rolstoel 'kwijt' is geraakt) ze bevriend is met Becky Jackson, een meisje met het syndroom van Down. Puck, Quinn en Santana vinden haar niks, maar Brittany koopt een muffin voor haar van de Glee Bake Sale. Puck zeg dat Brittany afkijkt bij Becky met wiskunde. In Hairography, Brittany kijkt samen met de New Directions naar de meiden van Jane Addams Academy die Bootylicious zigngen en Hairography gebruiken. Mr. Schuester schakelt Brittany in om de Glee club dit te leren, omdat ze de enige is die het kan. Ze is te zien op de achtergrond in Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine and True Colors samen met de Glee club. In Mattress, speelt de Glee club in een lokale mattrassen reclame. De Glee club zingt tijdens de reclame Jump. Hierin zingt Brittany achtergrondvocalen en laat ze verschillende acrobatische stunts zien. In Sectionals, terwijl ze aan het bellen is met Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Santana zegt ze dat ze met Santana heeft geslapen. Nadat de Glee club heeft ontdekt dat hun setlist is gelekt, beschuldigt de Glee club Santana and Brittany hiervan. Brittany bekend dat zij het heeft gedaan, maar dat ze niet wist wat Sue er mee wilde. Ze helpt bij choreografie voor You Can't Always Get What You Want. Hierin zingt ze op de achtergrond. Ze is te zien als ze met de hele Glee club, aan het onderzoeken zijn, hoe de jury jureert. En aan het einde van de aflevering zingt ze samen met de New Directions, My Life Would Suck Without You. In Hell-O, brengt ze veel tijd door met Santana. Ze gaan uit eten met Finn. Ze praten over jongens op school. Ook over Finn, wie ze eigenlijk de hele avond negeren. Ze vinden dat hij moet stoppen met verkering nemen met lelijke meisjes zoals Rachel. Hij moet populairderen en knappere meisjes gaan daten. Dan vraagt Santana of hij wil weggaan, maar wel zijn creditcard wil laten liggen. Later ontdekken ze dat hij helemaal klaar is met Rachel, omdat ze met Jesse St. James van Vocal Adrenaline is. Sue zegt dat ze dat verder moeten vertellen aan de Glee club. Later is ze tien als achtergrondkoor in het lied Hello, Goodbye In The Power of Madonna, Sue vraagt aan de cheerleaders om haar grote voorbeeld na te doen, Madonna, door jongere mannen te gaan daten. Brittany neemt dit heel serieus, door haar zusjes 7 jaar oude vriend te gaan daten, Wes Brody. Santana vindt het niet leuk dat zij geen jongere jongen kan vinden. Ze luistert naar Brittany die haar adviseert Finn te gaan daten. In eerste instantie is Santana tegen, maar als ze van Brittany hoord dat je door een jongen zijn maagdelijkheid te ontnemen zijn vertrouwen kunt winnen, haalt ze Finn hiertoe over. Later als Brittany hoort dat Jesse St. James bij de Glee club komt, vraagt ze zich af of hij Mr. Schuester's zoon is. Ze is te zien als achtergrondkoor in Express Yourself en Like a Prayer In Home, Mercedes vraagt aan Brittany en Santana hoe zij zo dun blijven. Zij vertellen haar dat zij een proteine shake drinken die Sue Sylvester maakt uit verschillende ingredienten, waarin Brittany soms een theelepeltje zand doet. Ze zeggen wel dat het niet lekker is, maar dat ze uit de Cheerios moeten als ze niet dun genoeg zijn. later is te zien dat ze knuffelt met Santana wanneer Kurt A House Is Not A Home zingt. In Bad Reputation, er gaat een lijst rond waar de sociale status van de Glee club opstaat. Brittany staat vierde. Dit maakt haar niet uit, omdat ze bijna met de hele school heeft gezoend, zelfs de concierce. Ze gaat samenwerken met Mercedes, Artie, Tina en Kurt die niet op de lijst staan, om hoger op de lijst te komen. Ze treden op in bibliotheek met het nummer U Can't Touch This, maar dit mislukt, omdat de bibliocaresse er een eind aan maakt. Ze is achtergrond koor in Ice Ice baby en is kort te zien als een engel samen met Santan in Rachel's zelfgemaakte video Run Joey Run. In Laryngitis, Brittany vindt de nieuwe kledingstijl van Kurt leuk en wil graag met hem zoenen, zodat ze heel de school heeft gehad. Kurt nodigt Brittany bij hem thuis uit, waar ze zoenen. Brittany zegt dat ze opgewonden raakt van het feit dat mensen haar oksels zoenen. Dan worden ze gestoord door Kurt's vader. Op school lopen Kurt en Brittany hand in hand door de gang. Nadat Kurt later met zijn vader heeft gepraat, maakt hij het uit met Brittany. In Dream on, Brittany is alleen dansend te zien in de fantasie van Artie, Safety Dance In Theatricality, Brittany, de andere glee meiden en kurt zijn geinspireerd door de muziek van Lady Gaga. Later zingen zij het nummer Bad Romance, waarin ze allemaal een outfit dragen die Lady Gaga ook weleens heeft gedragen. Brittany draagt een licht jasje, zwarte legging, een bril en een kreeftvormige hoed. Ze is erg trots op haar kostuum, want ze zegt tegen Rachel dat zij er geweldig uitziet en rachel verschrikkelijk. In Funk, Brittany en de andere Cheerios hebben een depressie wanneer Sue weigert uit haar bed te komen. Brittany is nog meer verwarrend als dat ze normaal is en vraag de onpopulaire mensen om haar te helpen. Ze draag ook haar outfit achterstevoren en haar haar is heel rommelig. Als Sue toch uit bed komt, winnen ze het nationale kampioenschap. De cheerios zijn vanaf nu weer normaal. Sue brengt de trofee naar het huis van will, met hulp van Santana en Brittany. Later is Brittany te zien als achtergrondstem in Give Up the Funk. In Journey, Brittany gaat samen met de anderen naar het huis van Will om de setlist te bespreken. Maar in plaats daarvan vertellen Brittany en Santana dat Sue heeft gezegd dat ze de glee club gaat vernietigen. Door deze mededling is iedereen verdrietig. Toch gaan ze allemaal naar de Regionals en zij is achtergrond stem in de nummers Anyway You Want it/Lovin', Touchin, Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believen'. Ze verliezen en dat betekent dat de Glee club stopt. Als dan aan Mr. Schue zingen ze To Sir, With Love. Nadat Sue aan Figgins heeft gevraagd om de Glee club nog een jaar te geven, is iedereen weer blij. Ook Santana en Brittany. Tijdens Over the Rainbouw, Brittany en Santana kijken ze naar elkaar en houden ze elkaars hand vast.